


The Barbarian Northerner

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALOT of SEX, Abusive Dean Winchester, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Barbarian Dean Winchester, Barbarian Sam Winchester, Breeding, Concubine Castiel, Concubine Gabriel, Crying Castiel, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Dean gets better, Endgame Destiel, F/M, FTM Castiel, FTM Gabriel, Falling In Love, Impregnating, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishments, Rape, Sex, Slow Build, Warrior Dean Winchester, Warrior Sam Winchester, Whore Castiel, Whore Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: The brothel Castiel worked in was raided by barbarian alphas. Soon, he was forcefully made concubine to the barbarian’s alpha leader, Dean Winchester.To say Castiel was precious to Dean, was an understatement.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 13
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep an open mind when reading this fic. Please look out for rape, being captured and used for sex, plus abusive factors.
> 
> This is based on ruthless times, take heed.

_**Prologue** _

**Castiel**

He noticed something. He was treated differently from all the other omega whores and concubines within the barbarians camp. He lived in the barbarian alpha leaders tent while the other whores and concubines were shoved into a tent of their own, waiting for any alpha to demand or call them over for a fuck.

He heard their screams of pain and the vicious growls of alphas as they dominated these omega whores and concubines. He could pick up the obscene slick sounds of slapping skin against skin as sex happened. 

In the tent of the alpha leader Dean, he waited with a beating heart, wondering when the green eyed alpha would come in, drunk off his ass and demand he strip and present like a good omega would. The alpha would take him, not so gentle at times, till the wolf came hard, howling and filling his womb with thick cum.

Dean would say he was his special omega. His rare beauty.

And he was a rare beauty indeed.

He was a male omega. There were no such things as male omegas truly. Male omegas were special because they were made….or modified to fit the exotic description of what a male omega would look like.

See, Castiel was born a female. But, because of his beauty, he was chosen to undergo certain procedures and hormonal treatments to get his body firm and masculine. The only thing these physicians never touched or modified were their sexual organs….he was still all female between his thighs and womb. He was then slapped on with the label ‘Male Omega’.

And boy oh boy was he an expensive and unique possession. All male omegas were.

They were made this way to cater for the needs of rich alphas who enjoyed the best of both worlds- the masculine and the feminine. 

He sounded like a man, he was firm like a man, but, he was mounted like any other woman.

There were so very few male omegas left nowadays. Hence, why the alpha barbarian kept him nearby for his hands, cock, mouth and eyes only.

He was dressed up in an expensive green silk robe, sitting on the bear furred covers, awaiting the return of the barbarian alpha leader. The barbarians were celebrating their victory against the northern wolves for a week now, so there would be a lot of sex had….ALOT. 

A barbarians heart was hardened by years of witnessing brutality and participating in unmerciful killings from a tender age….they never knew much affection nor did they know how to express love. They fought without any emotion and they fucked their omegas hard and possessively.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when the barbarian alpha leader came stumbling into the tent with a horn filled with wine in one hand. His heart was beating fast and he was frozen still as the alpha seized him up hungrily from head to foot. Then those terrifying words said in the alphas slurred gruff voice rang out through the tent, “Strip and present, omega!”

He knew not to disobey. He had seen how angry a barbarian alpha could get if not receiving what he demanded, he had seen it with his own eyes, the punishments the other omega whores and concubines would get from other alphas if their was any disobedience. 

He was lucky enough that Dean hadn’t hit him yet….because he learned that keeping your mouth shut and doing as you’re told is the only best option of staying alive.

Such was the life of a male omega.

Such was his life now.

* * *

**Dean**

Victory!

His pack had successfully defeated the no good northerners that had once killed many in their pack. For a week now, around the fire, the alphas drank to the lost souls of their pack members, to finally claiming the revenge they sought.

They also took from the northerners their precious omegas. 

And, with those female omegas, were two male omegas. One for him and one for his brother, Sam. They were nothing but bed and cock warmers….nothing to them. 

He dare not admit that he felt a connection to the blue eyed, dark haired omega. No! No barbarian would ever dare fall for an out of Pack omega! It was never heard of, they only mated within their pack and bloodline….though they fathered a few children outside with whores and concubines…those pups were never seen as theirs as they were not pure blooded barbarian children. Outsiders were just kept either to be tortured or fucked.

It was good that he didn’t father any outside pups and so did Sam.

He watched on as barbarian alphas ripped the clothes off female omegas chests, revealing their breasts. These northern omega whores were very compliant and allowed the barbarian alphas their indulgences.

His cock filled as he wondered what the beautiful male omega in his tent would give to him. He slurred out to his best friend, the commander of their warrior wolves, Benny Lafiette, “I’m heading off to my tent, Benny. Make sure no one disturbs me tonight or I will cut off their knots and feed it to them!”

Benny, who was occupied sucking on omega Andreas neck, just growled out, “Aye Brother!”

He smirked and stumbled towards his tent, pumped full of desire. It was time to fuck this beautiful male omega, knot him and fill him full with his cum.

**

His heart beat so fast as he watched the omega strip naked, exposing that flawless unmarked skin. His cock twitched at the sight of the omega laying down on his back and spreading those thighs apart to reveal that beautiful pink treasure between. 

He gave the omega credit for maintaining a certain calmness, voice sultry as the beauty spoke, “Here I am, alpha. Yours for the taking.”

No way could he deny his want any longer. He chucked his horn filled with wine aside so hastily and began undoing his clothes until he was standing their proud and leaking. He prowled towards the bed like a hungry lion stalking its prey, moaning as the smell of apple pie wafting from the omega got stronger.

He ran his hands up the omegas thighs, watching as the omega began panting hard. His eyes dropped between the omegas parted thighs to study that now wet glistening sex. Did the omega want him too?

Now was not the time for questions. All he could think about was sinking himself deep into the omegas soft, wet cavern. His cock gave a hard twitch at his thought, the pheromones in the air making it impossible to think straight. He couldn’t wait any longer.

He crawled up the omegas body, meeting him eye to eye before he was pushing his cock into that warm wet cavern, with one rushed thrust in. Both caught off guard at how it felt- Castiel eyes fluttered close, grip tight on his bicep and spreading his thighs further apart with the release of a wanton moan & he all but threw his head back, growling into the empty space of the tent, unable to stop himself as he began thrusting hard into that hot cavern. 

The moans of ‘ah!, Mhmm! Oh yes!’ pouring out the omegas lips made him fuck faster and deeper. 

He wanted the male omega to cum hard on his cock.

And come the omega did, multiple times, legs shaking and body vibrating hard, coating his cock and balls with slick.

He was tempted to kiss the omegas bitten lips….but no! Barbarians didn’t kiss outsiders…they fucked hard!

Castiel was such a good omega, spreading himself further out for him, until he was pressing in deep and finally knotting the omega underneath him. He spilled hard, yelling the loudest he’s ever yelled during sex, before sucking hard at the omegas collar bone as his spine rattling orgasm left him. All the while he thought ‘pups! Pups!’

No no fucking pups with this omega whore!

That night he fucked and knotted Castiel multiple times until the omega was whimpering and begging him ‘No more’.

He pressed his hand into the omegas neck, hearing the choking sounds of the omega. He growled, “I decide when you’ve had enough of my cock, bitch!” He entered and knotted the omega Castiel another 3 times before he was fully satisfied and sated.

He fell off to sleep to the sounds of a crying omega whore laying beside him. Again, he didn’t care…that squeeze in his heart meant nothing.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me know what you think or drop me a kudos if you want!


	2. Chapter 2

**Castiel**

His hands were _not so tightly_ bound by a thick rope, his rope was linked to his alphas black stallion of a horse and in the grasp of its masters rider, jerking the rope if he stopped or was too slow whilst he walked a few meters on foot behind. 

He admits that he is hurt that his alpha let him walk. For a second, he thought that his alpha would treat him differently from all the other female omegas, but no. Unlike Gabe, who rode on the same horse his alpha Sam mounted, clutching his alpha for support, resting his feet.

Well, after the way Dean roughed him up last night during sex, draining him despite his tiredness, what did he expect? He should be expecting that Dean would treat him horribly, rare male omega status be damned.

It hurt his heart, bringing tears to his eyes.

Maybe, all hope is lost. Sex slave to the great alpha Dean he would be the rest of his pathetic life.

He scowled at the alpha as he was jerked forward by his binds, nearly making him trip over his own feet, the alpha barking, “Keep up Castiel!”

**

He was tired, he was sweating through his clothes, his feet felt like they were swollen by the time they reached their stop for the night. Luckily they weren’t traveling too fast and stopped for food and water along the way otherwise he would probably be dragged on the dirt because he wouldn’t be able to walk anymore.

His alpha walked up to him, unbinding him and pointing towards a nearby stream, “Bathe yourself omega, get yourself ready for my arrival in our tent.” With that the alpha walked away.

He stared at the alphas retreating back in disbelief, how can the wolf still want to have sex when they were damn tired, when HE was damn exhausted. The alpha is a heartless menace without a care in this world for his bedmate. He sighed, stomping over to the stream, there was nothing he could do but obey.

**

The energy from his body was depleted. He couldn’t do much in bed, luckily the alpha just wanted a warm wet hole to sink his cock in, thrusting rough and firm till he was knotted and spilling deep into his womb. 

He just lay there on his back, naked, a little horny with his thighs parted, while his alpha did all the work, surprisingly making him come twice before he was spilling inside him. 

He let the alpha choke him and drag that delicious hard veiny cock in and out his hole, he felt every inch of the alpha- that firm pair of sacks hitting his ass so loud, slick wet sounds resonating into the air as a thick cock was being pounded into his dripping hole. He wasn’t completely unresponsive, he was moaning loud and hard just like his alpha. It was hot, messy and thrilling.

He fell asleep while his alpha was still buried deep inside him, knotted and leaking hard. He felt the touch of soft lips on his cheek, but it must be a dream, Dean would never be affectionate with him. Never.

**

There was a platter of meat, fruits and salad beside him when he woke up. He was also surprised to find that he was covered in an expensive midnight blue silk. 

“You’re awake, master Castiel.”

He looked to see one of the servants assigned to him by Dean sitting nearby, her name was Pam. She smiled at him as he sat up slowly, body still aching. He asked, “You dressed me and brought me food?”

Pam shook her head, “No master Castiel. Dean did.” The servant winked, “The alpha is quite fond of you, I must say.”

Now that confused him. He shook his head in denial, picking up a grape from the platter, “I highly doubt that Pam. He made me walk all the way here, bound my hands and tied me to his horse. He is not fond of me, trust me. I’m just a body of satisfaction for him.”

Pam boldly reached for a piece of sliced apple from his platter, taking a bite and shrugging, “Well I’ve been a servant of the barbarian Winchester’s for quite a few years now and I must say, Dean has never treated an omega the way he treats you. He is a good alpha, once you get to know him. Right now, he’s just testing the waters.”

He scoffed. “There is nothing good about Dean. Trust me.”

Pam sighed, seeing that he would stand firm to his analysis. She got up and walked over to a golden chest, she opened it and pulled out a really expensive gold and white silk clothe, “Well you may believe what you want to, it is your free will. I’m just saying that I’ve never seen Dean dress his omega in expensive wear and provide them a platter of food after sex.” She held up the dress towards him, “I’m pretty sure he loves your scent too, kinda caught his nose buried into your neck while you were asleep, humming in delight and looking at you like you were the most adoring thing he has ever laid eyes on.” 

What the hell did she mean? 

Pam continued, “Now come on, time to get you into a warm bath and then into this fine silk. You are invited to be part of the gathering tonight- it’s where most alphas show off their mates to be.”

Mate to be? 

Ok now Castiel was conflicted. He didn’t know what the hell was happening or why Pam thinks that Dean thinks he is something precious. The alpha definitely didn’t show him how precious he was in their waking moments. 

Anyway, his thoughts be damned. It just didn’t matter and maybe Pam was just over analyzing and wrong. Yup, she was definitely wrong! Nevertheless, he had to get up and do as his barbarian alpha commanded.

**TBC**


End file.
